


Work with a smile, not a frown

by 00FFFF



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Non-human hermits - Freeform, Vex - Freeform, Vex Magic, no beta we die like bdubs who offers to be slain for his head, remember to not put things in your mouth that don’t belong there, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: Scar thought the Vex had abandoned him. Little did he know, they were always there, way closer than anybody could have guessed.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63
Collections: Non-human Hermits





	Work with a smile, not a frown

Scar licks things. It’s what he does. He’s almost like a cat, or a newborn baby in that regard. It’s a quirk of his, one he hasn’t been able to get rid of. Not that he wants to, of course, if he’s honest. Not _really._ Scar quite likes the jokes around it and he likes the way it makes people laugh when he instinctively brings a new block to his face for a quick little taste. It’s how he identifies coarse dirt in a pile of seemingly regular dirt, and how he differentiates glazed terracotta from its unglazed counterpart.

Now, he’d be lying if he said that the licking stopped there. It’s not _just_ to identify the blocks he’s working with. Some blocks just... taste good. They do! You can’t blame him for it! After having tasted as many blocks as he has, you’re bound to come across a few interesting flavors or textures, and if you keep it up you naturally develop a taste for some and before you know it you have preferences and even guilty pleasures of blocks that you like to pop in your mouth every once in a while. It’s perfectly normal!

Really, Scar is glad that the hermits seem so accepting of his little quirk. He was scared that they might look at him weird if they found out, but after the incident with the Hermiton Herald, it all seems to have worked out somehow. Yes, they look at him weirdly. But with a smile on their faces and a fond shake of their heads. Scar couldn’t have asked for better friends when it comes to the hermits.

Licking items is just another way Scar experiences life on the hermitcraft server. He especially liked the way the vex magic tasted way back in season 6, but when the Vex left their world, so did their magic. And so Scar stopped licking those blocks. Light blue glazed terracotta just doesn’t taste the same without that hint of magic. He abandoned vex magic just as the vex magic abandoned him.

Or so he thought.

It was a gradual process, in hindsight. Nobody noticed a thing. Not even Scar himself knew what was going on. But the more diamonds he tasted, the more he... _changed._

Bdubs only truly figured it out when he and Scar broke into the Resistance’s new headquarters. Scar almost looked... comfortable, _natural_ amongst the Vex that the evokers summoned. They didn’t attack him. They just fluttered around him, their wings brushing against Scar’s figure while their pointed iron swords kept cutting into Bdubs.

Bdubs felt a little woozy after having respawned so much in such a short period of time, but it was only then that he noticed just how similar Scar looked to those little creatures.

Those pointed ears (have they always been like that?), his piercing blue eyes (they were green before, weren’t they?), and the grin that was no longer lopsided, but symmetrical- pulled up to his eyes on both sides.

Only then did it click. 

Bdubs had told him, and it was like the magic of the illusion shattered before Scar’s eyes. 

Once outside Scar looks at his reflection in the eerily still water. He sees, now. He sees how _different_ he looks. Scar shivers.

The smaller Vex float through the walls, and they chirp and nuzzle against Scar’s form. Their wings brush against his skin and he can _feel_ their magic. Magic that reacts to the same type of magic within him.

Magic that has laid dormant, that he has been cultivating, saving, nurturing the entire season. The magical crystals, the diamonds, and even the solid vex magic in the town hall floor. It all contributed to _this._

He can’t stop smiling. It feels so wrong but so very _right._ Scar sinks into the Vex's instincts, into its fuzzy and static embrace. The small Vex laugh and chitter more loudly, and Scar can’t help but laugh himself. He pulls out a sword. Iron. He turns back to face Bdubs, whose smile falters. Scar feels his wings, _his_ wings manifest on his back, effortlessly lifting him off the ground. 

Bdubs isn’t smiling anymore. He turns to run.

Scar laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little fic!! It was very freeing to work on something else for a little while c:  
> The title was inspired by 'Misery Fell' by Tally Hall
> 
> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
